1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to battery recharger systems and, more particularly, to flashlight battery rechargers that can be used for recharging standard-size batteries for flashlights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many flashlights are equipped with rechargeable batteries and are available with matching battery recharger units. The flashlight batteries can be recharged rather than disposed of when their energy has been depleted, thus reducing expenditures for batteries. Usually, the recharger is uniquely adapted to accept a particular flashlight and to make the necessary electrical connections with the flashlight to recharge the batteries while they are still in the flashlight. Also, if the flashlight is infrequently used, it can be stored with its batteries kept at full charge. The user simply plugs the flashlight into the recharger between uses.
Recharging the batteries in the flashlight by plugging into the recharger makes the recharger simple to use and provides a storage unit to keep the flashlight in a convenient place. Unfortunately, because many recharger systems are specifically designed for a particular flashlight, they are not compatible with non-rechargeable flashlights or with rechargeable flashlights designed for other systems. This decreases the range of applications for which such recharger systems can be used.
For proper recharging of such systems, the flashlight and recharger must mate together in a secure electrical connection. Therefore, most conventional recharger units must be securely attached to a mounting surface so the electrical connection can be made when the flashlight is attached and detached. The need for a secure mounting reduces the mobility of the flashlight because the recharger cannot be easily transported. For example, the recharger unit is frequently mounted to a wall or to a secure bracket in a car or truck. If the flashlight is needed at a different location, the recharger unit must be left behind or an additional recharger unit must be obtained. The flashlight can run out of charge while it is being used at the different location if no other recharger is available. In addition, once the flashlight batteries run out of charges, the flashlight must be plugged back into the recharger and cannot be used.
Further decreasing the range of applications suitable for conventional rechargers is the fact that many such rechargers do not include much of the recharging circuitry, and instead the flashlights themselves house a good portion of the recharger electronics. Because the flashlight is apt to receive some physical abuse, such as by being dropped and hit, the recharger electronics contained inside can be damaged. Warranty and general repair work on such flashlights often involves the recharger electronics. Therefore, many recharger systems are not suitable for use under severe conditions, such as military or police work.
Finally, many high performance flashlights having a standard flared head and cylindrical body design, such as those used by the military, the police, and emergency rescue personnel, use what are commonly referred to as battery sticks. Battery sticks typically comprise several battery cells, are the size of two or three standard D-cell batteries joined together, and often are covered with a protective plastic wrap. Such battery sticks frequently have a rating of approximately 4.4 amp-hours, whereas standard consumer batteries might have a rating of 0.9 to 1.0 amp-hours. Recharger units for conventional rechargeable batteries are designed to recharge to the 0.9 to 1.0 amp-hour level. Thus, typical flashlight-recharger systems and battery rechargers generally would be incapable of adequately recharging battery sticks. Also, most recharger units for rechargeable flashlights will not work with standard cylindrical body flashlights. As mentioned above, they are designed to mate with particular flashlight bodies and require an electrical connection.
From the discussion above, it should be apparent that there is a need for a flashlight battery recharger unit that is mobile, can fully recharge battery sticks, and that is compatible with high performance flashlights from a wide range of manufacturers. The present invention satisfies this need.